inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
__TOC__ Talk page archived Talk page archived. Date tag: 3rd November 2012 (View here) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 03:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Here is my emoticon Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 13:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) New emoticon!!!! Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 14:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Rounded corners I was wondering why this wiki has rounded edges in both the search engine, the recent wiki activity window and even the chat : http://bdaman.wikia.com/wiki/Kamon_Godai Could we also do that? Do you know how to? Expainations Hey Khoi, can you explain me how to make boxes (as the boxes here), like you told to GazelleStampede about your "ACTIVE BOX shown in the bottom of the page". My blog game is finally evolving to V2 and I would like to use these boxes for it. Hope you reply soon. Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 11:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help with boxes Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I was talking about the icons in the box and just figured out I had to write |Icon =(nameofthepic).png/jpg etc. for an icon to appear. Really sorry for the inconvenience ~ Once again SORRY Fubuki風吹 Disaster Break ' ' 16:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey!How are you?Today I have maked a new emoticon Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 18:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please do that! ^_^ Re: Deleted Message Well, you know that it was a code error........... So you should create new headings (Heading 2) to avoid these and it's Okay ~ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 14:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Team Blog Sure, participate! I hope you'll have the time for it!~ GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 13:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Trouble... Hey Khoi, this time I'm having a real trouble........ In my blog game, there is a little problem. The contents are stuck to the first "BOX". Can you help me out, please? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 08:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Image Tabs I hope this doesn't sound demanding but could you concentrate on fixing the tabs for the character template? Ah, okay. I'll thank her! And I give my thanks to you too! :) Wikia Contributor one wikia contributor created a page Noolster i added it to candidates for deletion and now he is writing crap on my user page i think he should be banned and all his edits to be reverted please! 116.227.173.148 ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 09:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but i don't feel that adding delete template to a rubbish page would make him a hater of mine~ ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 10:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Resolved Thanks for resolving it~ ^^ I hope it didn't cost much of work for you~ Sorry that I couldn't do it by myself but I was at school at that moment~ Once more Thanks~ ans sorry about it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) How to....... Hey Khoi...... So I was wondering how you edited my blog game......... can you tell me, please? and this wiki has gone wierd..........more specifically, the menu has disappeared and the contribute tab has reached far away ~ And not only me, it's happening to everyone else ~ See if you can fix it ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 15:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight December is coming soon, I guess you're gonna design the whole wikia again for Christmas and New Year right? So, I was hoping that what if... we get the wiki spotlighted this time of the month, so here's the thing, by the first week or second week of December, we should get this wiki spotlighted. I checked it up, and we are DEFINITELY okay for spotlighting, we only have 322 stubs, so we'll be fine. Or... we can have the spotlight around January too, I feel like it the spotlight should be around when Tenma is miximaxed with King Arthur, or when all 11 are complete. Though, as much as possible, let's go for around the third week, or the week that showcases AFTER the Jurassic era. What do you think? *What should be the featured page? *What should be the photo for featuring the wiki? (If only Tenma miximaxed with King Arthur will be released soon XDD) It seems nice! Though, how about changing the color of the borderline though for the boxes? Well, it looks good anyways, what should be the featured page? Okay, let's continue it there. Thanks~ Hey Khoi, thanks for congratulating me!!~? And ? like the drawing, you're better at drawing than me! xD Cya soon!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Khoi! I Have a problem that i was hoping you could give me a suggestion on. I can't seem to get TV Tokyo on my keyholetv i type the Japanese translation in the search box but it still doesn't appear do u have a suggestion on how to fix this problem Thank You Taha1921 12:39, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Test2 Ok so Test2? Is that a like a channel like TV Tokyo and i'll have to use the Japanese translation of "Test2" right? Taha1921 10:39, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manual of Style Well, I did used it first but I messed up with the page -.- and then, I removed it~ Maybe you should do it because I am not good with this sort stuff and maybe I will mess up with the page again~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Hi, I uploaded another pic~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dark_Thunder_Emblem_copy.png But I am unable to clean the Background completely what Limits and Tolerance can I do to remove it completely and If you are free can you clean up background~ Sorry to trouble you DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 12:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saru Hey Potassium~! (I didn't see your message XDD) Yep, it shocked me the most ! How Saru, I thought he was very friendly, member of Feida, a good association who try to protect soccer... But I was wrong... Very wrong... What for a spoiler it is ? XD He's actually the biggest antagonist ever of Chrono Stone and Feida is the last team. I don't think so, but the fact that Nanobana's Pregeant Lady is possible, I believe so. But nothing is sure, maybe Saru is really Fei's father, so this explains why Fei disapeared in the new opening of Nepuu. Aww, I have a headache now, these spoilers added lots of suspence here. Everyone is excited now xD Some people in the chat said we will know more tomorrow. I hope so. (OMG Saru !!! :O) 'SnowyBoy❄ 15:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, to help you with that, I give you here the news ! ^^ *Neppu Opening → http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=7xpQbuhtxxc *Raimei Opening → http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=dNg3LbfbZFg *New TVCM → http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ajweBDxwgIs SnowyBoy❄ 15:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Theme Hey Khoi................ So It's time for Christmas, 10 days left for the Christmas week, So I was think if the wiki will be changed as of in the Halloween.......... P.S. - I've tried to make a Christmas Theme footall background.............. I know it's really odd XD - http://i48.tinypic.com/2qxcmdd.png - Here ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 12:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh............ Okay ! So the wiki will change ~ COOL And also as you know I can make my own CSS page......... So how do I link my CSS page to any one of my page, or is it impossible? I've created this just-for-test CSS page (Link), so how can I link it with my user page. Thanks for the help ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 14:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Are these characters the ones already on the wiki, or from the game itself? I don't have the GO 2 game yet, it's still coming, but I suppose I can look them up. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I guessed right , didn't I ? Araaa khoi hello ~+*+*+* , really nice to see you here ★ Link color Long time no see, hope you're still doing well on your own... I have some suggests for the Chrismas theme. In my opinion, I think that we really should set the link's color as blue, not red. There are 2 reasons for this: First, blue is the color of snow and ice, which is quite perfect if we put it on Christmas. And second, more importantly, we will not be able to distinguish between existed and unexisted link, since both of their colors are red. I tried to ask Lord, but she told me to ask you... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad to here that.. Have a good Chritmas. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) link colour Hi Khoi! i wanna know What colour are the for links of this new theme Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Khoi! Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Main Page You just took the main page's design to a whole new level! It's pretty great! Though, the only thing out of place is the header for the Inazuma Wiki Community. That reminds me, with all the renovations and since it's christmas... should we do the spotlight now? It's been a while since we've been spotlighted. P.S. It's vacation time for me, so I'll be around the wiki again. Wondering about BoltBox Hey Khoi............ I was just wondering about how you made the bolt box........... It looks so AWESOME........ I thought of asking you in the chat, but I couldn't control my patience and I asked it here ............ So can you tell me? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 09:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay ~ I think I got it............. But I still don't know how you removed the headings with Paint.NET........ I mean it would have been really difficult.... Also........... can I edit this template......... I promise I won't "mess" it up.... and the thing I'll will not be wrong..... One more thing (I really am a little annoying XD) How can I have "round" borders in my signature........... Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Fire Tornado TC ' ' 10:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC) 1. I've added IE Strikers, IE Strikers 2012 Xtreme, and IE GO Strikers TP consumption to the template and don't worry it's perfectly okay......... No need of reverts............ Nothing has been "messed" up. 2. If I add border-radius to my signature, the border disappears. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Storm Fire Tornado TC ' ' 11:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) IP Hey Khoi...could you pass a message to Genda for me? (Or maybe you know the answer, but..) Well, I just want to know if it's possible for me to check someone's IP adress. If not, can you ask Genda to make this possible? So Ais and I can see if (for example) Allan uses a new account, or something like that. I hope you understand this message, and a merry christmas! ^w^ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat icons Hey Potassium, i have a really important question! I heard that you made all the chat icons (the heads from endou, kazemaru etc.) and wanted to ask you how you made them and if you're gonna to make more, because in our wiki everytime i get asked why there isn't an icon for gouenji or hiroto ! :) so, PLEASE answer me on my discussion page! Greetz Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 19:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Did you used a template to draw it? or just free hand? Can i do it with GIMP 2? sorry for the questions... :/ but thanks anyway! greetz Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 22:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thank you, my questions are answered now :) well, SweetHope gave it a try and made a hiroto icon, if you're interested we could leave it to you and your wiki :) let me hear what you think! greetz Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 23:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight We should really consider spotlighting the wiki already, any ideas for the photo to be spotlighted alongside a quote or a sentence? (The wiki is good enough to be spotlighted) About the bolt box, I think you should only add it in front of the page when you can fix the problem with it's size, so for now, I'll return the temporary main banner, I hope you don't mind. A certain user (I shall not name who it is) has said that it needs to remove because it's... giving too much space on the top. I hope you understand as a fellow admin. About the spotlight, I'll message you later about that idea. (Sigh), well the best photo (just like what others in the chat think) will probably be the ultimate eleven complete, so I guess we just have to wait for the EXACT episode with all 10 (or 11) of them. For now we wait I guess :( IE GO (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 15:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Do u know how to get the dark football Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope this year will be even better for you~ 05:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pota/Khoi, happy MERRY New Year XD